


So We Stumble On

by Mikamod



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anthology, Avengers Family, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Multi, OT6, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Timeline What Timeline, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, kilgrave is his own warning, ot6 + superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny  Parker is the adoptive daughter of The Avengers and more recently the heroine know as ‘Spider’ She found herself teaming up with Daredevil and the PI Jessica Jones in her hero life, and becoming friends with them, along with Foggy and Karen who kinda come with Matt, in her civilian life.  But a strange force is returning one she may not be ready to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny calls her parents the following:  
> Natasha is Mom  
> Tony & Clint are both Papa followed by their name  
> Pop is Steve  
> Dad is Bruce  
> Leaving Thor as Father.  
> I'm not sure if this is needed but I figured that it can't hurt.

People would think that juggling six parents and one child would be a challenge but it never was. She had special memories with them all, things she'd never forget.

Like when her mom took an eight year old Penny to the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. Her mom wore a bright yellow sun dress, her red hair gleamed among the flowers. It was spring so birds and and butterflies were out in full force, as mom showed her them all telling her what they were called in other countries, Penny parroted them back like she always did when mom thought her different langues. They ended the day at a ballet studio were they watched a show of Swan Lake Penny tried to do the moves on the walk back home as mom corrected her form with light comments as the two enjoying the spring air around them.

Pop was always willing to go to history museums, Penny went even though she was more interested in science. When she was eleven they took a train ride to DC, pop taught her how to play poker on the way using snacks as chips. She smiled wide as they entered the Air and Space museum, he had to keep reminding her not to run off as she tried to buzz from exhibit to exhibit explaining them in the way an over excited child did, which meant she did so even if she knew pop already knew about it. After that they hopped from museum to museum. They settled for lunch on the steps of The Lincoln Monument, with her dad teaching her how to play rummy.

Penny was rarely sick but when she was it was serious. It was a year after Papa Tony adopted her when she could only cry and whimper as a fever raged in her body, it even hurt to breath. papa tony never left her side during the three days she was sick even as doctors took blood tests and gave her medicine that made her mind fuzzy. He read her stories and made sure she had water and food, and the washcloth on her forehead stayed cold. From than on Papa Tony was the only one who Penny ever wanted when she was sick

One time when she was in middle school Papa Clint found her sobbing in her room. One of her 'friends' and some other kids had locked her in a closet and she hadn't been found till the next class. He hugged her until her tears had stopped and offered to teach the kids a lesson with help from her mom. She said no mournfully as she kept looking at her hands, he pulled her up and pulled her along the building as he called out that he was borrowing Papa Tony's car. They drove around for the rest of the day stopping at all the little towns along the way. putting on stupid sunglasses and strange hats. Until she was laughing the whole way home forgetting for the moment that she was sad to go to school.

Dad was always the calming presence in her life, he was more relaxed about having her in his lab than Papa Tony was letting her sit with him as he went through his work. She even started helping him as she got older, though they never let her use any of it for science fairs. Though he helped her make a presentation on radiation and all its forms, the two practically camped out in the library as they worked it through, neither even noticed they fall asleep till Papa Clint and Tony found them the next morning books piled around them, Dad's laptop completely dead. She got an A for the project.

Father was always the first to play pretend with her, pirates and knights even Harry Potter after they'd watched them. But her greatest memory was the first time he'd taken her to Asgard. The world gleamed before her they walked through the main city the science fascinated her father telling her she reminded her of Aunt Jane, Papa Tony and Dad the first time they'd been here. That night had been a feast for her Aunt Sif and though she couldn't drink the mead she still ate and danced with the Asgardens, the dress that her Grandma had made for her flowed as she twirled with her uncles and Father.

She'd always looked up to her parents, learning all she could from them, sure there were days when she was alone after all they were heroes. She always wanted to help but saw no way to, until she was bite by a spider and her life was changed forever. The Battle of New York was the tipping point she had the power to help but didn't, simply watched her parents save the city. Determined she took supplies from her parents labs, building web-shooters and a suit using her parents own as a base, she used blue, red and black. She begged her Mom and Pop to truly train her, claiming that if she was stuck out on the street during a crisis she could keep herself safe. Pulling her mask and hood on she stepped into the night, ready to help her city. So Spider was born.


	2. Down Came The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has some of the darker elements such as Penny being forced to have sex with Castle though Castle is unaware that she is being forced, mind control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those who have read this story. It's kinda taking on a life of it's own.

Penny roughly landed, her legs once more giving out from under her. Thankfully she'd landed on the fire escape of Matt's apartment, it was a fight in her own body at this point, every action hurt. That man had made her walk until her legs gave out just an hour before, which only compounded the aches and bruises from her 'tryst' with Castle. She tapped on the glass of the window hoping that Matt was home, she could only hold out for so long. 

She heard footsteps approach the window, Penny looked up to see Matt at the window he had his phone gripped tightly in his hand. The tinny sound coming out from it let her know what was playing, the video that man had made Penny record. Her own voice echoed moaning and begging for more, for harsher treatment. "Matt, it's- please let me in." She was running out of will power and the man had only given her so much time with his last order. _'Get out of my sight but be back in two hours.' _"Please help me, Matty."__

__The window clicked open and Matt kneeled down his hand coming in contact with her hair. She looked over at him, could see his jaw clench as the wind blew through her hair, Penny knew Matt would have smelt anything on her the moment he opened the window, but the wind would have really driven anything to him. She wondered what he smelled the most of, the sex or whatever that man was using to create the haze in her mind. "I don't have much time before he has full control of my mind again."_ _

__"Who did this?" He placed cupped her face in his hands, his eyes still not quite meeting hers but she knew he was focused on her with his full attention, waiting for her answer. So there was a smell to whatever that man did to her.  
"I don't know, he didn't exactly tell me his name." She flipped through her memories finding things to help. "He mentioned Jessica, and getting payback." Penny let out a muffled sob and buried her face in Matt's shoulder. She felt his fingers skim up and down her back, tremors followed his fingers, Matt pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly. "Can I use your shower?"_ _

__Matt helped her up looping her arm over his shoulder, guiding her into the apartment. "Come on." They walked to the bathroom together Matt acting as a crutch for her when they made it she leaned against the sink. Her legs should be fine soon, the pulled muscle would heal her collapsed ankle would right itself along with the bruises littering her body. "Do you want me to leave?" Matt's hand brushed hers softly his voice and touch light but it didn't feel like pity._ _

__"No, stay." She held onto to his hand, giving him a shaky smile "I'm gonna need to get undressed, Matty." He moved giving her space. Penny used the sink to support her weight as she pulled her tank-top and bra off first each one arm at a time, quickly taking off her shorts and panties. "You might need to too." Her lover stripped down efficiently and for once she didn't feel that burning attraction, not to say she didn't still find him attractive or love him, but right now she just wanted to feel clean, she pushed herself up taking a wobbly step on her own she took the two steps and gripped his bicep as he adjusted the water and turned it on._ _

__Penny stepped into the shower keeping her focus on the water running down her body, Matt made sure she didn't fall over as she washed her body giving her arms and shoulders occasional touches. "Let me get your hair, Penny." The process was quick before she turned around rinsing the product out of her hair. Penny looked back at Matt, and found herself letting out the pent up emotions in her, quiet tears fell first mixing with the shower water a pained sound escaped her throat when he pulled her close to him tucking her head into his shoulder, allowing her to sob as he ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't know how long she cried wrapped in his arms but she pulled away wiping her eye's, a ringing phone shrilly broke the silence, _"Jessica, Jessica"__ _

____"Go Matt." He kissed Penny's forehead as he exited the shower slipping into sweatpants as he went. Penny took a breath after he left collecting herself before turning off the shower, she found herself in front of the sole mirror in Matt's apartment, she stared at her reflection before she dug through the items finding a pair of scissors and place a towel down stepping onto it. She snipped the scissors before she started to cut her hair, long chunks fell at her feet it took a while to cut her hair so it'd look decent enough. When she stopped her hair had gone from ending at her mid-back to just barely under her shoulders. She gave her reflection a muted smile, this was the second choice she'd made for herself in weeks. She wrapped a towel around herself leaving the bathroom, she could hear Matt walking in behind her as she searched for clothes to wear settling on one of his t-shirt and a pair of boxers for shorts._ _ _ _

____"What did Jess have to say?"_ _ _ _

____"She only knows one person who can do this and would have a grudge against her. But she thought she'd killed him. She wanted to talk to us in person so if you are okay to see people tomorrow she's going to come up. " He let her get dressed before guiding her to the bed the two curling up together on sitting on the edge of the bed. Matt once more skimmed his fingers over her back, she still stared at her hands so he cupped her cheek pulling her to look at him touching their foreheads together as he ran his fingers through her hair ending on the bruise Castle left on her neck. "Penny, I won't let Kilgrave control you. I'll keep you safe." He vowed which caused both warmth and dread to mix in her stomach as the haze she associated with that ma- Kilgrave started back into her mind._ _ _ _

____Had it been two hours? Penny curled farther into Matt, he tightened his hold on her as she pushed back against the command in her mind shaking slightly as she banished Kilgrave from her mind though for now she didn't know for how long. She looked up giving Matt a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know Matty. We'll beat him together," she crawled to the pillows laying down she patted the bed beside her letting Matt know that she wanted him to stay with her. Penny felt the heat beside her curling up to it laying her head on Matt's chest._ _ _ _

____She drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat._ _ _ _


	3. To Get Back Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for leaving kudos and comments and most importantly reading this story. And dealing with my terrible schedule-less updates.

Penny swung from flag pole and street lights making her way home, it'd been four days since she'd gone to Matt's apartment breaking from Kilgrave's control. They were now trying to find and hopefully stop the man from harming more people, while they gathered information Penny went back out as Spider and, almost more importantly, called her parents to let them know that yes she was okay no they didn't need to start a search party to find her. 

But it was time for her to go home and hope that no one is awake at this time so she could come up with good excuse for the time being. She touched down on the roof pulling her mask down from her mouth and throwing her hood back. She walked to the door on the roof, she had all her parents pass-codes for this door in case she got locked out. She swung it open and found the stairs, like most buildings they were made with fire in mind than with security. So hopefully F.R.I.D.A.Y didn't find her as quickly.  
She came into the common room so close to her room she could practically taste it. She didn't expect two of her parents to be waiting for her there, Father and Papa C were lounging on the couch, both looking up at her as she entered the room. Father was the first to speak, his voice calm on the surface but Penny knew her parents well enough to know this wasn't just a friendly chat. "You're home late, Little Warrior."

She rubbed the back of her neck acutely aware of the fact that she was still in her Spider uniform, there was no way around the truth this time, at least some of it. One look at her Papa and she knew she couldn't hide Kilgrave's control of her. Her Papa had suffered the loss of his freedom to mind control just as she had, how could she lie about it to him? 

"Does this have anything to do with you being Spider?" Clint asked with the finality of a person who knew the answer. "Or more with the weeks you were missing." She stood frozen eye's on the ground at her feet, taking a deep breath as her Papa softly placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened Pen?"

With just that words poured out from her lips unable to stop them, everything she could confess she did. Her relationship with Matt, Spider and Kilgrave, the haze he induced in her mind and what he made her do. Halfway through her papa hugged her close to him. Finally she stopped talking, and took a moment to collect herself her papa laid a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm going to go to bed. We're going to search more for him tomorrow." She muttered into his chest, he nodded letting her go she walked towards her father who wrapped her in a hug, before letting her go to her room.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The two watched their daughter walk away, it was all Clint could do to not run out into the night looking for this bastard. He leaned into Thor's gentle touch, they all knew mind control was a touchy subject for Clint and to be faced with it happing to their daughter was a blow to the archer. 

"Clint we need to tell the others, they need to know about this." Thor embraced his youngest lover and steered him towards the elevator the rest of their lovers were waiting for them the next floor down in the living room, not wanting to overwhelm Penny by having them all there at once.

Steve was the first to rush to them as they entered, noticing the black clouds in Clint's eyes. "Clint?" The archer passed him moving to the center of the couches Nat reached out and took his right hand as Tony took the other hand.  
"We already knew she was spider but, it gets worse." The two pulled him onto the couch between them, Bruce was leaning on the back of the couch as he took a long breath. "She encountered a mind controller and he used her to get back at Daredevil and Jessica Jones. He ..." Steve got closer to the others seeing that they needed comfort all having dealt with being helpless on a high level before, Thor picking up the story as he walked towards Bruce.

"Kilegrave, the mind controller, had Penny lay with a man named Frank Castle." Thor's tone left no doubt that he would make this Kilgrave pay for harming his little warrior, and looking to his lovers he saw no less anger in them. In fact Clint and Natasha's hands were griping each others hands so tight that he was surprised that their fingers weren't broken, Thor was relived Clint and Steve weren't holding hands, the super-solider might in the moment forget his own strength. 

Tony looked like he was going to be sick, and no one would hold it against him, the engineer's hand stayed in Clint's but pulled Steve to his side the two had always been able to hold each other in place when they just wanted to run. Steve was caught between holding back tears and holding the urge to punch something. While Bruce was obviously fighting against releasing the Hulk, knowing that it would not help the situation at this point, thought it more than likely felt just as angered the green giant was fond of Penny. Thor laced his fingers with Bruce's and with Steve's, allowing the group to be connected in a moment of grief, letting this be felt before it can transform into more productive anger that they would use to hunt down this man and make him pay for hurting their daughter and make him suffer for it. 

Yes, Thor thought with finality Kilgrave with suffer immensely for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it might be just me but these paragraphs looked way bigger in word pad.


	4. All Roads Lead Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about law so warning about that.

A shrill ring broke the silence in the bedroom, "Tony it's your phone." Bruce mumbled into said geniuses neck. The six people snuggled in the bed all groaned, it had to be Tony's the man who was farthest from the pile of phones on the nightstand.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S, who's calling?" Tony asked cause if he was going to interrupt his sleep it had better be good.

"Mount Sinai Hospital, sir." They all were wide awake, knowing that Tony was the I.C.E for only three people who weren't in this bed, and if one of them were hurt they needed to be there for them.  
"Okay J. Put the call on speaker," Clint asked the AI knowing that they would all need to deal with the conversation.

"Hello, Mr. Stark? I'm Nurse Moore with Mount Sinai emergency room. I have you listed as a contact for a woman named Mary Parker, and her daughter." The woman's voice was clear and confident. It still didn't make it hard to believe, Tony knew who Mary was they had a fun week together that involved a lot of time in a bedroom. But why was he her I.C.E, or one for her daughter? "Mrs. Parker and her husband were killed leaving you as Power of Attorney for your daughter." What?!  
"He'll be there in fifteen," Natasha answered for him, as they all scrambled out of bed pulling on clothes and grabbing phones as they rushed out. "Will you need directions?" The nurse asked over the rustle of clothes. "No, we'll be fine." the red head replied back before the nurse hung up the phone. 

They usher Tony out the door and endured traffic to the hospital, Bruce riding with Tony in a heavy silence processing the information, did Tony really have a daughter? What did that mean for the little family they had made? More importantly, why hadn't Mary told him told him?

The hospital came into view as Happy parked at the door letting them out before looking for parking with only a sad nod to Tony. The rest of the group was already in the ER since most of them were able to weave through the traffic on their bikes. They ran up to the desk were a nurse with curly dark hair and glasses, her name tag reading 'Moore'. "You called me about Mary Parker." 

"More about her daughter. The child is currently asleep in observation right now but you are her power of attorney for the moment. Doctor Daniels should be out in a moment so please have a seat." She pointed her pen in the direction of a ginger haired woman in a suit who seemed to have a ton of paperwork around her. "Mrs. Parker's lawyer is here as well to speak with you about custody I can have her removed if you'd like." The nurse offered to them but Tony shook his head the custody stuff needed to be worked out or the girl might end up in foster care.

He approached the lawyer who seemed to be talking with Natasha. "I'm Jenna Floyd. It's terrible that we had to meet under these circumstances." She extended her hand which Tony shook. "Now to the point Mary stipulated that if she died custody of her daughter would go to you, the biological father. No, we can do a paternity test if you would like to be certain after all there must be others who have tried to get money from you by lying about children."  
"Good Idea," Natasha said as Clint went to go ask the nurse if it would be possible to get a paternity test done. Tony stayed surprisingly silent as the nurse took his blood and walked away with it. 

"What happens next?" Tony finally asked, either way, he couldn't leave this child to suffer alone he didn't know how good of a father he'd be but he wasn't doing it alone anymore. The woman pulled out one of the many folders she had she looked overworked, to be honest. 

"Well you are listed on the birth certificate and named to take custody of Penelope in Mary's will so there shouldn't be any court appearances just some paperwork if you choose to take guardianship of her but you are free to waive your paternity rights." She explained handing Clint the file which was snatched by Tony. He opened the folder first noticing a picture of Mary, the man he assumed was her husband and there she was a little girl. She had his coloration in her hair and eyes, her chin looked like his had as a child. Penelope Parker was the name listed on the file, she had turned four a month ago. Even just looking at her picture and reading over the details of her life he was already in love. 

The doctor came out with the test results with a mixed look on her face. "The test is positive, congratulations Mr.Stark you have a daughter."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A truly astonishing amount of paperwork Penny, as she had been dubbed by Tony, was officially adopted they were bringing her home tonight, so it was all gears to finish the final details. 

Which is why Natasha and Clint are at a toy store, they don't know the little girl's personality deeply since she only wanted to talk to Steve, which surprised no one, to be honest. He'd given them a list of her interests which included science, learning, and reading. So the two split up with Tasha going to the bookstore attached to the toy store. Clint looked through the more educational toys trying to find something science-y for her. Finally picking up a set of experiments that could be done with household items like shaving cream or sponges, sure Tony would bitch about being able to make better things but this will be things she can do with the none science nerds, he also picked up a leap frog because his nephew seemed to like his a lot. He knew she was smart for her age but he didn't know how much smarter, so he picked up stuff that were recommended for 2nd and 3rd graders too. They didn't need a whole lot since Penny would be bringing her stuff from home but they wanted her to feel welcome. 

Clint went to find Tasha in the bookstore but the langue section caught his eye, browsing down it, he searched for any books for teaching children languages. Things like ASL and Russian which were the 'foreign' languages used the most though he still maintains that ASL is an American langue but that was neither here nor there. Ah, Bingo! He found a book of Russian folk tales which had lessons to help learn the language and an ASL dictionary. "Tasha between us and the books I figured we could help her learn." He knew the woman was beside him before he looked over, a bonus of working together for years. Clint did look over as she lifted a shopping basket which was overflowing with all kinds of books. He hoped Steve and Thor were finishing up Penny's room they were going to need those book shelves.

Across town Bruce and Tony had been all but thrown out of the tower for a while but they were given a mission go get the things from Penny's old room. It felt strange walking into the house and looking into a life that had just stopped. But they had things to do they decided to move her decorations and combine them with new things in the hope, that while space would be familiar it would make Penny too home sick and allow her to heal. Her furniture had already been moved to the tower now they just had everything else. Most of it was shades of blue with purple. The two packed up box after box. "You know Bruce I could pay someone to do this," Tony complained as the hauled boxes downstairs. 

"Tony, I know that you'd rather do this yourself, complain all you want but this catches you up with her life and you want that." Bruce put the boxes in the truck they had rented. "Plus if you hired someone you'd be back in the tower bugging Steve and Thor to show you Penny's room before it's done." Bruce was right but it'd didn't stop Tony from complaining the rest of the day. Bruce figured the man was just grumpy because he'd been booted from the tower.

The two finally got back along with Clint and Tasha but Pepper called before Tony could try to see the room about an hour in he realized that Pepper was just distracting him, so she was in on this too, traitor. "Yes, Pepper a corgi would make a great mascot for any other company. Now I've got to go and see this room and make sure its perfect." She sighed and hung up, Tony frowned at his phone but hurried up to the room, it was by their own room on the top floor off the conman area, the part of the tower with the most security. Hell you needed 4 out of 6 passcodes to access it from the room and a passcode for the elevator to even open, if it hadn't already red flagged you to be dropped off in the basement to a greeting of various law enforcement group, and J.A.V.I.S was always active but Tony just added extra when everyone moved into the same floor.

He saw everyone there looking with a satisfied grin. "We were about to get J.A.R.V.I.S to get you," Nat said as she looked over her shoulder gesturing for him to come closer what he saw warmed his heart Clint and Steve talking with Penny showing her around the room she smiled a soft little smile as Tony entered the room.

"I know this is a lot Penny, but I promise that everything will be okay." Tony said kneeling down to her eye level, looking at eye's so similar to his own. "I promise that we will protect you. you're family and I know it doesn't feel like it but this can be your home." He smiled gentle but was shocked when she placed her hand on his own. She smiled at him though she didn't say anything he knew that they were connecting. She was their daughter and she would always be loved and safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was sitting by Penny's bed watching her sleep, making sure her breathing was even the same thing he did when she was sick. Except she wasn't sick this time she was hurt and in danger. Worst of all they let it happen, they let her be spider turning a blind eye because they thought she could defend herself. But they never tried to teach her how to defend against mind control and she had been a prisoner for three weeks locked in her own mind. 

Tony stood up, he needed to reach out to The Defenders, they need to combine their information and resources they had a mind controlling rapist to hunt down, and someone will have to stop The Avengers from tearing the man apart.


	5. Eye of The Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So head that Timeline what Timeline tag, like a lot. Also, Pietro is too awesome to die. Sidenote are the twin's ages ever stated???
> 
> More importantly, I want to thank you all for your kudos, comments, and reading. I mean that's like the nicest thing in the world ya know, So thank you soooooo much.

Matt picked up the footsteps first, hearing them before the knock on the door. He let Foggy get it preparing for what was going to happen, after all, the two had made an effort to walk as quietly as possible.  
Two heart beats one a woman, Black widow. But he scanned for more on the man, Matt was able to smell grease but it took him a moment to place it as the kind used for arrows, Penny came around smelling like that once or twice. So the assassins came to see him.

"You know our daughter," Natasha said matter of factly. "And you're hunting Kilgrave so you're needed at the tower." Matt tightened his hold on the door rest, anger flaring at the very mention of Kilgrave, what he did to Penny and Jessica. He heard Foggy and Karen's heart beats speed up at the assassins words.

"Lead the way."

\--

The night air rushed to meet her as Penny raced Matt to his apartment, to anyone it might have looked a little strange Daredevil racing Spider but to them it was a business as usual after a night out. They had been working together for almost two years now and have been seeing each other for a little over a month. It was a new and thrilling but somehow it felt familiar to him, like something he was waiting for. 

Penny landed first and she turned to him laughing as he touched down. "Come on I'm starving." She pulled him into his apartment, giving him a quick kiss and a shove towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go change."

Matt changed quickly and rummaged through the fridge to find something that they could munch on before they turned in. He smiled as he heard her footsteps echo in his apartment, picking up the rustle of one of his button-up shirt. She hopped up on the counter he legs tapping him as she did so, he smiled and laid a kiss on her cheek. She pulled him close wrapping her arms around his neck as a smile against her cheek. 

"Maybe food can wait."

He lifted her from the counter as she wrapped herself around him enjoying a deep kiss as he moved them to hs bedroom. He laid her on the bed hearing her giggle and feeling her skin heat up under his own. 

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked gently.

She held out her hand, brushing it through his hair pushing it away from his face. "Yes, Matt."

He unbuttoned the shirt and brushed his fingers along her skin, feeling bumps and scares along the way, it was warm and soft to the touch. Matt smiled laying kisses on her neck and shoulders enjoying the small breaths that shuttered through her chest.  
He smiled against her skin taking in her scent as he traced his way down her chest leaving soft kisses in his wake, hitching her foot on his shoulder as he arrived at her knee placing open mouth kisses on his way up her thigh but he skipped over where she wanted him, instead kissing her stomach right above it. He smirked feeling the heat rise from her body and hearing both her breath and heartbeat speed up. 

He finally put her leg down which earned him an impatient sound, "Patience." He softly spread her legs apart letting his fingers skim over her feeling the wetness meeting his fingers, slipping them into her, she pulled him close to her allowing him to nuzzle into her neck under her ear, breathing her in as he worked her to orgasm. He placed more pecks to her skin as he lowered his head to her core getting a taste of her on his tongue and enjoyed every moment of it. The subtle clues of her breath and even Penny's smell let him know that she was close to the edge, he smiled moving to lay his lips on her stomach feeling her muscles coil as she found her first releases. 

She whines as he removed his fingers, pulling him close to her.

"More" A breath of a whimper which was engulfed in a kiss.

Matt pushed into her a she pulled him closer, the two moving in harmony. Breathing together, heart beats racing, the moon the only witness.

\--

"паче" Penny's headshot up to Pietro and Wanda at her door, the twins looked concerned but unsure, probably wondering how to talk to her. "How are you doing?" 

Wanda sat beside her, the familiar feeling of her honorary sister's weight on the bed was a comfort to Penny. As their brother zips round 'cleaning' her already neat room, this had the whole family on edge everyone was at the tower since it was where she felt at home. Even her 'uncles' Sam and Rhodes were in New York.

"Considering all things not terrible." She thought of Jessica knowing that there were more unhealthy coping methods than trying to get Kilgrave locked up, perhaps in The Raft not that she was supposed to know it even existed. 

"I can't imagine how you feel." Wanda always avoided using her powers on Penny, though she was only three years younger the twins were protective of their 'little sister' and had to be lectured not to go after Kilgrave themselves, no one knew if Kilgrave could control Wanda and it was a scary possibility to have either of them under some's control. 

"I will tear him apart." Pietro had his fists balled, vibrating at his side, but Penny shook her head. 

"He needs to answer for his crimes, all of them not just what he did to me. He's hurt a lot of people, like Hope and Jessica." She curled into Wanda's embrace as Pietro joined them on the bed placing his arms around the two girls.  
Vision phased into the room, causing all three to jump. 

"JARVIS!" "Vision we've talked about this." 

The android looked at the tangled siblings.

"Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff are here with a Mr. Murdock." Penny leaped from the bed and ran to the common room seeing her family and Matt who she ran up to hug him to her.

"Penny." He sighed in relief holding her just as tightly as she clung to him. 

"Now that is out of the way, and everyone is here." Tony stood up. "Let's find this bastard."


	6. The Night Before Life Goes On

Penny zoned out as her family and Matt traded information on Kilgrave, including his real name being Kevin Thompson and the fact that he should be dead. Penny only added in what she could remember, she'd first meet him outside of her school and she was kept in a bedroom in a penthouse. 

Matt squeezed her hand as everyone left the room, she hopped up kissing his cheek before heading to the kitchen for water.   
\------  
Matt listened as Penny left, her footfalls light. Especially compared to the footsteps approaching behind him. Apparently Captian America wanted to talk with him the older man stopped and cleared his throat. 

"I'll show you to an extra room." Matt wasn't surprised that Cap didn't want him staying with Penny. "We can talk more on the way there."

"Yes, sir." Matt moved to go tell Penny that he was leaving when Steve gripped his shoulder.

"Penelope I'm borrowing Murdock for a bit." 

Matt prepared himself for a ... interesting conversation. He followed Steve, who still rested a hand on Matt's shoulder, to the elevator. 

"I don't approve of you dating my daughter." Matt almost cringed, as Rodgers cut straight to the point. "She just entered college, you're a lawyer. The two of you are at two different places in your life." 

"In all respect sir, I don't think it matters as much as you seem to think. Penny is far more mature than others her age, not to mention she isn't a child. She twenty, fully capable of making her own choices." Matt knew that the age gap was rather large but it was something the two had actually talked about in the beginning. 

Steve seemed to ignore him.

"Not to mention you are putting her in danger, this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't associated with you and Ms. Jones. She would be stressed about exams and school not chasing down some serial rapist."

Matt wanted to point out that Penny was Spider before he'd ever meet her, hell that's how they meet in the first place, but he figured it wouldn't do any good. The elevator dinged and the door opened allowing another person to step in, Matt could more clearly hear the buzz of Barton's hearing aid in the suffocating silence.

"I hope you're not giving him a hard time Steve. I mean he should be getting back to Pen soon." Matt exited the elevator as Clint called the one beside it. "Pen's waiting for you, penthouse floor"  
\-----  
Clint finished with Matt and turned to Steve. 

"You can't blame him for this." Clint pulled Steve into the foyer. 

"Kevin went after her because Penny was close to Jones, she met Jones because of Murdock." Clint knew Steve would do this, unable to lay into Kevin Thompson he would turn to the lesser problem, which was Matt's relationship with Penny.

"She'd still be spending her time chasing men like Kevin though." He brushed his fingers through the hair at the nape of Steve's neck. "We taught her to stand up against people like him, we can't tell her not to do things that we have done all our lives. Things her siblings do."

Clint does hate that she never told them, hadn't come to them for help in her heroic life. But they let Wanda and Petro work as heroes so they had no right to tell Penny she couldn't do so. 

"But we have training! The twins are training, they trained for a year before we let them out in the field." Steve argued, his fists clenched at his side. 

"She seems to be training with Murdock, not to mention from what's been on the news, she's damn good with those web shooters. Murdock and Jones aren't the ones we should be anger at."

"Clint, she- she's hurt and we can't take that pain away. I - we didn't protector her." Steve's shoulders slumped down. "How could- our little girl." Clint pulled Steve to him allowing the man to hide in his embrace.  
\-----  
Penny hugged Sam as her uncle bid her good night, smiling as arms wrapped around her waist. Matt's touch was as comforting as always. 

"Did papa C save you? Pops can get protective."

"He wants you to be safe, it's understandable." 

She chuckled a little turning in his arms facing him she nuzzled her nose against his, before gently kissing him, enjoying the lazy way they kissed. No pressure to take anything further, just affection and love. 

Penny slipped her tongue into his mouth, feeling the familiar warmth that he caused in her spread through her body, felt it sink into her bones and coarse in her veins. She smiled into the kiss, this feeling had been absent since her encounter with Castle.   
She took his hand and pulled him into her room, Penny would rather not have her family find her making out with her boyfriend. 

Penny pushed him down on the bed before flopping down beside him, linking their fingers together she pulled him to lay beside her. Making the first move, once again, she kissed him. Matt let go of her hand, running his hand through her hair playing with the ends of it. 

She smiled as they kissed, happy to be held in this moment, away from what happened. 

Penny knew that she wasn't ready to do much else, even if she knew that Matt would never hurt her. She pulled away from the kiss snuggling close to him. 

"We should get out there." She said with no real conviction in her voice, plus she didn't really think her family would let her leave the tower.

"Tomorrow, Penny." He tucked her closer to him, giving a huff of a laugh as she yawned. "Sleep okay."  
-end-


End file.
